The 9th Annual Meeting of the International Society for Cellular Therapy will take place May 29-June 1, 2002, in Phoenix, Arizona, USA at the Biltmore Hotel and Conference Center. A number of events take place May 28-29, before the official Conference commencement. These include (a) the fourth Bi-Annual Workshop in Flow Cytometry and Stem Cell Transplantation, (b) two training courses by the Foundation for the Accreditation of Cellular therapy (FACT), and (c) a 1.5-day workshop on the upcoming Final Rule on Good Tissue Practices being planned with FDA/CBER participation. This meeting has an established track record in attracting an international audience, though predominantly North American and European. Approximately 700 participants are expected at this year's conference. Primary topics include Immunotherapy, Dendritic Cells, Stem Cell Transplantation, Gene Therapy, Nonhematopoietic & Mesenchymal Stem Cells, Graft Evaluation, and Tumor Evaluation/Minimal Residual Disease. Laboratory processing/ manipulation, regulatory affairs, cord blood, donor selection and other topics are also highlighted. The meeting format lends itself to both (a) presentation and discussion of latest data in research and clinical trials, as well as (b) interactive, technical-oriented discussion of laboratory methodologies. Given the broad range of topic areas and focus not only on scientific progress but also on technical and regulatory issues, this meeting provides a unique forum for discussion and dissemination of ideas and information among all levels of those working with cell and tissue-based research and therapies. The goal of the ISCT Annual Meeting is both to educate and facilitate the exchange of information in the field of cellular therapy including basic science, clinical applications, laboratory techniques, and standards in cellular manipulation and expansion. The meeting is structured to encourage maximum interaction between scientists, clinicians, fellows, residents, students and laboratory professionals, rather than isolating these different attendees into meeting "tracks". The goal is met through the delivery of content in a variety of formats.